borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fugu72
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zx10v3 detonating hammer.png page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 16:44, 4 March 2010 please do not overwrite files on this wiki. some are used elsewhere in specific context. as you have overwritten many files with images named otherwise i have to assume you know what you are doing and are intentionally vandalizing the wiki. the only semi-legitimate image you have (apparently ever) uploaded was madjack and the level was adjusted for equipping so it is wrong as well (well, at least bloody revolver was a revolver). you are now banned from this wiki. if you choose you may appeal to other sysops. 22:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC) reply hiya, fugu. prior to the wikia's "new look" there existed an option to "email this user." unfortunately this option seems to have gone the way of the monoco sidebar that contained it. so... in lieu of the conventional "edit, preview (hopefully), save" several of the local admins may be contacted via xfire, steam, or email. you may view my userpage to check out my xfire and steam account info, and you may contact me by email at fryguy42@gmail.com. also see doc f's userpage and talkpage to find his contact info and that of other sysops. 05:36, December 21, 2010 (UTC) reply (to personal email) the idea of adding and posting new weapon pics is highly encouraged by the admins of this wiki, especially since the release of the new level cap nerfed everyone's weapons collections. however, it's necessary to emphasize the adding part as opposed to overwriting old pics. when a "new version of this file" is uploaded the new image deletes the old image, a pic added by another user and perhaps used on their personal pages (although this appears not to be the case based on your contribution history). by all means, feel free to post as many images of your weapons collection as you'd like. i would like to ask you to do two things: *use the weapon's talk page to post item cards, á la the Talk:S&S_Orion varieties section; *and please categorize the images that you upload... so i don't have to later. ask me how if you like. alternatively, you may attempt to catalog your weapons collection on your own subpage, follow the links on my userpage here for examples. the code for making any of these edits may be found simply by selecting the "source" button when editing a wiki page. (hint: that's how you learn to edit wiki's :) enjoy. have fun. 01:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) "max" ogre was your max ogre found "legit?" as in, by yourself, offline, etc? if so, bukkithead's ''bukkit o stuph'' needs to be amended. kindly post a note to buk directing his attention to your ogre and we shall see if it can be added to the bukkit. thanks much. 21:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC)